


Purpled Centric One-shots

by Alex_loser (alexx_loser), alexx_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gaming, Grayson| Purpled-Centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phantom Mob, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Stars, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wither Mob, big brother Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexx_loser/pseuds/Alex_loser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexx_loser/pseuds/alexx_loser
Summary: Purpled (Grayson) centered one-shots, requests are open!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Dave | Technoblade, Grayson | Purpled & Jack Manifold, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

Things I won't write are:

Ships with people who are minors or have said they don't want to be shipped. 

R*pe.

Smutt.

Sexual assault/harrassment

Gore or extremely graphic gore.

Things I will write:

Family dynamics

Subtle DNF (not too much it'll be like a mentioned thing.)

Angst

Fluff

Head cannons 

Prompts 

Panic attacks (chapters that include these will have a trigger warning at the start/summary and when it's going to happen.) 

I can write trans or lgbtq+ dynamics but only if he's comfortable with that.  
_____________________________

!Requests/prompts can be on any chapter!

If you want heres like a sheet that would make it much easier for me:

Characters:  
Prompt:  
Head cannons you'd like:

This isn't necessary but it would be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy knows Tubbo might banish him, so instead he gave Purpled his Mellohi to keep safe for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One. Hi everyone! Hope you have a great day.

Purpled could see Tommy from his elevator. The blond had been pacing outside of the UFO for a few minutes. Finally Tommy had opened the door and there he came, walking out of the small hole. “Hey!” Tommy said, waving. He seemed to be kinda anxious. “Hello Tommy” Purpled returned, sitting back in his bed. “Purp, you remember when you said we were friends?” Tommy asked before sitting on the floor, his shoes and clothes were soaked, leaving footprints on the floor. Purpled nodded. “Why are you asking? Dude of course we're friends!” Purpled said, Tommy nodded looking somewhat more calm. “Hold onto this for me, big man.” Tommy said, bringing something rounded out of his pocket. The other reached out for the object. He looked at it carefully, it was Tommy’s first disc and his favorite. “Tommy why are you giving this to me, man?” Purpled asks. The blond just sighed and shook his head. “I messed up purp, I burnt George’s house and Dream and Tubbo are gonna banish me.” Tommy looked close to tears.

Purpled got up and hugged him, “your gonna be okay Tommy. If you need to, you can always message me.” The blond nodded and let out a breath. Tommy got out of the hug and offered Purpled his hand. Accepting it, the blond pulled him up and they went over to the elevator. Tommy went first then Purpled. “Wanna go for a walk?” Purpled asked, Tommy nodded and they walked for a bit until they reached Tommy’s house. Tommy pulled Purpled to the bench overlooking the world. Purpled looked at Tommy, almost asking for permission to do it. Tommy nodded before sitting down. The other inserted the disc into the jukebox. The hums of music came out of the box. He sat down next to Tommy. “You're gonna be okay man.” Tommy hummed, agreeing. They both knew Tommy had been needing time away from others. 

Time skip to December 5th.

“Tommyinnit, your here by exiled from L’manberg.” Tubbo said, turning his back and almost just almost would have seen Purpled and Wilbur hiding from them. Dream came up, escorting the blond away from the others. One the duo was far enough from the president, Wilbur and Purpled rushed to them. “We’re coming to Dream.” Purpled said, joining them. “Purpled you can’t, your neutral.” Dream argued, Purpled just shook his head and stayed by his friends side, Ghostbur going to join the youngsters. “Fine then.” The lime hoodie man said, “do you have food?” He asked them all. They all nodded and went to the end of the land where it met the sea. “Come on.” Dream said crafting them all boats. “Tommy you'll have to row for me, my arms aren't that strong.” Ghostbur said, Tommy nodded and got into the front of the boat. 

Rain poured down on the four, blocking the early morning sun. It'll be okay, purpled thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from Kiwi_Kori: Purpled gets trapped in L´manberg, with big brothers Dream and Philza.

Purpled walked down the pathway of the newly renamed country Manberg. Purpled, yes he was a neutral but he was still interested in it. Wanting to somewhat know the man who banished his friends who were seen as brothers. Alone, he continued his walk, thinking of maybe seeing Dream and his friends later. 

The boy paused, he could he crunching footsteps behind him. Purpled turned around to see Schlatt. “Hello Schlatt.” He said, already feeling the weird tension. “Hi kid, could you help me find my way back?” The older man asked. Schlatt grabbed Purpled’s arm before even having a say in it. “W-What are you doing?” The 17 year old asked, trying to grab his limb out of the others strong grasp. “I’ll let you decide kid. One, you become my little secretary or two if you don’t Dream and all your little friends… Let’s just say it wouldn't be pleasant.” Schlatt chuckled at the fearful gleam in the boy's eyes. “I’ll do it.” Purpled muttered, head pointed down and just walked with the president. 

The two arrived at the white house, silent. “Tubbo!” Schlatt yelled, Purpled heard a crash and suddenly there was his friend. Tubbo looked tired as ever, swaying in place. “Yes Schlatt?” The brunette asked, he looked up and met eyes with Purpled. The boys looked at each other before looking at the president. “Well Tubbo, I’m thinking you'll get a little vacation. Little Purp here is taking your job, so you can go back to your little Tommy and Wilbey.” Schlatt said, hand gripping Purpled’s shoulder. If that hand wasn’t there maybe he would have ran, taking Tubbo with. He was a fast runner along with his practice from bedwars, but then Tubbo could've been caught. “Yes sir, when will I leave?” Tubbo asked, “in the morning.” Schlatt replied. “Go show Purpled where he will be staying won’t ya?” And with that, Schlatt turned away leaving the boys alone. 

“Why are you here Purp?” Tubbo asked, grabbing his hand much softer than Schlatt had. “I don’t know, I don’t want to be here but. Never mind. I can’t say.” He replied, obvious the conversation had already died. The two went up the stairs leading to the room. Tubbo sighed, “here’s your room.” They said, turning around towards his own room. Purpled opened the empty room. All it had was a desk, a bed and a singular chest. The oak planks creaked under his step. Purpled didn’t want to make Tubbo feel bad. He just didn’t want them to get hurt. 

Lying down in the bed, sleep took over after what it felt like hours. When he woke up, he could feel the unwelcoming presence in the room. He looked toward the door, seeing Schlatt standing there with a bored look. “Come on kid, time to work.” The older one said. When the two walked down the hall he could tell; Tubbo had already left. Schlatt stopped quickly, Purp barely had time to stop. “This is where you’ll work, my office is three doors down and Quackity’s right door next to mine.” The boy nodded quickly getting to work. 

The whole day passed, Purpled hadn’t gotten any breaks. Just sitting in the room with papers and three pens. The lasts of the sun peered through the window, orange and red colors mixing and leaving coloring on the floor. It had been the best part of the day, just sitting there, the birds chirping and clouds moving overhead. It had been peaceful until the hybrid man came in. Schlatt was in a bad mood, Purpled could tell. “Did you get your shit done?” He asked, Purpled nodded and pointed to the pile of papers. They all had been documents and bills, waiting to be read by the top man. “Good job.” Schlatt said before leaving the now barely lit room. The older man had closed the door behind him. The boy waited a few seconds to leave, when he tried to open the door. It was locked, jiggling the doorknob. Purpled sat there, all night wanting to leave. He hadn’t slept, too anxious to close his eyes. Around eleven he received a message from Dream. 

Dream: Where are you? I checked the ufo and u weren't there 

Purpled: Sorry

Purpled: I think I need help, please. Schlatt wants me to be his secretary of state. I'm scared

Dream: that bastard. Can you wait like a day? I’ll come to get you with Phil (He’s reading this over my shoulder anyway.) and a few others. 

Purpled: Yeah, thank you Dream. 

That was the final message to him that night. Anxiety not fully smoothed but it did help, knowing he’d get out of here. 

The morning came slowly for him. The sun peeping into the sky, trading spots with the moon. Purpled stood up, stretching before having to sit back down for more paperwork. The nerves of having Dream and co. get him. He hoped they wouldn’t get hurt for helping him. 

Schlatt came at sometime around noon. Saying things about how certain documents would be needed to be done, if they weren’t Purpled would be punished. That made him scared, what if he messed up, he didn’t make many mistakes beforehand. It made him doubt himself, he restarted a single paper three times. 

It took him until midnight that day to finish, he imagined Schlatt was mad about it being done so late. Schlatt though never came later. Leaving Purpled somewhat scared he messed up so much that day that Schlatt knew every time he had to restart. 

Three hours of just sitting in his chair after he had finished the work. Thinking and occasionally doodling on small slips of paper. He messaged someone he hadn’t for a while. Technoblade. The other hybrid man was chaotic, great at pvp and amazing at having conversations that didn't focus on shit like how their day was. 

Purpled: hey Techno!

Technoblade: Hey kid

Purpled: I've missed bedwars, maybe wanna play sometime? 

Technoblade: sure? I must say I’ve been getting quite the time in for practice 

Purpled: Ill still beat you man

The conversation went on the happier note. Ending an hour later. Purpled trying to sleep. Eyes closed and somewhat relaxed. Purpled slept roughly and almost didn’t wake up before Schlatt came. 

The day passed and when the sun started to set he heard tapping on the window. Looking up he saw a familiar green hoodie and mask along with an olive green jacket and a blond. Opening the window the first thing he did was hug them both. More footsteps entered the room, removing himself to see four men. Sapnap, Bad, George and Techno. 

“Hey kid,“ Techno said. The pink haired man came forward, noticing the slight flinch from the boy. He handed the boy a sword and a shield. Purpled thanked him. “So, can we get out already?“ Purpled asked. The men all nodded and all slowly got out the window. 

When Schlatt came the next morning, he was pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick fic, suggested by Kiwi_Kori. Sick Purpled with big brother Dream to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the other requests should be up in like a day or tonight for me. Sorry Im kinda behind with it.

Dream found it weird his brother hadn't been streaming this week. Maybe he was just being weird but something felt off with it. Purpled since he was a child got sick very easily, it would hit at full force at least once a month. Dream moved to Florida away from them, he hadn't really felt like checking on him about it. The conversations they had were about school, streams and major events like meeting up. So, when Purpled hadn't responded to his text about flying out he did so anyways. 

The airport was packed with people, everybody seemed in a rush. The tall blond walked out of the busy building, getting a car to their house. Dream was excited, checking his phone he sent a quick message to the DTeam group chat before just sitting back and looking outside. The colorful leaves on the roads and trees passing by in a blurr, the blue sky that was already fading into an orange/red mix. The ride home seems quick, he had already reached his neighborhood. Getting out and walking to the door, DogChamp barking through the door, rustles of his brother trying to quiet him.

Dream walked into the warm, apple smelling house. Purpled looked up, bags under his eyes, sweat pants and what he thought was his old favorite hoodie, the younger looked like shit. “Are you sick, Purp?“ He asked, moving to sit next to him. Purpled just nodded, leaning into him. Tears formed in Purpled´s eyes. “Itś still really bad.“ He muttered, looking down and wiped the stray tears. Dream threw his arm over his shoulders and pulled him into his chest. The older rubbed his back, calming him down. The couch sunk with DogChamp curling into the brothers. 

After sometime around five minutes Purpled had slumped on his shoulder, knocked out completely. Dream chuckled softly and carefully laid his brother onto the couch, setting a blanket onto him and stood up. The ashy blond was fast asleep, the dog sitting on his legs. The older one went to make some food for later. 

Around twenty minutes of cooking Dream finished and checked his phone. Messages from the DTeam and Twitter popped up. He checked the group chat first, seeing messages about how they hoped he'd have a good time and to tell him about it. He responded quickly, saying Purpled was sick and he would be kinda busy. Then Twitter, the tweets were about his speedruns, manhunts, the server ect. Nothing important but he did like the occasional fanart. 

Dream scrolled on tiktok for a few minutes before jumping to hear his brother waking up. The younger searched the room slowly, looking for him. “Dream?“ He said, looking up and seeing the quick soup sitting on the counter. Purpled got out of the couch and stood, swaying a bit. “Bud, be careful,“ Dream scolded. Getting up and setting two bowls on the counter. “Dish up.“ He said. 

The two ate in comfortable silence. Looking to his brother when the both finished eating, he took the bowls. “You should take a nap, bud. I'll be here when you wake up.“ Dream said, giving Purpled his hand and helping him up. The other nodded, yawning he smiled. “Thanks for helping me Dream.“ He said before getting DogChamp and heading to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from: WhenWeMeetAgainMyFriend. Sorry its short!

Purpled had to admit, he missed Tommy. Tommy had been exiled for maybe a week already and all he wanted to do was visit him. He waited until Tommy got online. 

When the certain dirty blond haired man did Purpled quickly messaged him, seeing how it was only them he just did it in the actual chats not privates. 

Purpled: What's your cords? 

TommyInnit: Why

Purpled: just do it

TommyInnit: Fine *******

Purpled: thanks 

Reading the cords, Purpled packed somethings he knew Tommy would need, Ender Chest, food, spare clothes, wood etc. He went to Tommy's base, picking out a thing Tommy would like to have, How to have sex 2 just as a joke to cheer him up. Purpled also decided to give him his Christmas gift early, it was a baby wolf. The wolf pup was small and calm, he figured that Tommy would be able to hide it if needed. 

With that Purpled set out on the ocean, following where the cords said. He arrived in five minutes, stepping out of the boat he still needed to travel a little more. The walk was quick maybe another ten minutes before he saw the little tent Tommy had set up. ”Tommy!” He yelled, searching for the taller in the fields. Once he saw the other boy chopping a tree down he ran towards him. ”Tommy, hey man!” Purpled said, out of breath, he smiled. ”Hello Purpled, why are you here?” Tommy asked, the other just rolled his eyes. ”I brought you some shit, come on. I'll give it to you at your tent.” He said, already grabbing the others arm to lead him over. 

When they both got back Purpled sat on the floor next to the bed, picking the stuff from his inventory, he set them down. ”Look through it man,” the shorter said. A smile on Tommy´s face grew, maybe the banishment wasn't too bad. ”Did-did you get me a dog dude?” Tommy looked so happy, Purpled nodded and smiled. ”Thanks big P,” Tommy thanked. The dirty blond patted the pup on its head. Said pup beamed from the affection. They both chuckled, setting into a comforting silence. 

”It's getting late, and Dream´s probably gonna be on soon so I've gotta go. Keep well and I'll visit soon Tommy!” Purpled said, sad he had to leave but he had projects he had been wanting to work on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from A Name. Wilbur wanted Dream to side with them in the war, Dream refuses without fully understanding the troubles that can come after.

Wilbur had come to Dream that day, asking if he'd side with L´manberg for his battle. Dream had refused, thinking there had no consequence. There had been, his brother Purpled had been it, if Dream didn't obey the boy would get hurt. He thought they had been lying to get him in on it from fear. Dream should've listened to Wilbur. Later that day Purpled couldn't be found anywhere 

Dream wasn't scared of Wilbur but damn, the person who had his little brother, that was terrifying. He would do anything to get L´manberg back. 

For Purpled, he wasn't that scared, surely Dream would find a way to help him. That was until Wilbur came in pissed. He'd never be sure he would be able to ever look at the man again. Most people knew Wilbur was going off the rails, just not Wilbur. 

The former president looked crazy, a netherite sword being held in one hand and another was a message receiver. His message receiver. From what he could make out it was spammed with texts from Dream, Bad, Sapnap, George even Niki. Well the teen had been gone for a week for two now. ”So, Dream doesn't get that things have consequences. You'll have to teach him.” 

With that the older walked towards him like prey. Swinging the sword, the blade skimmed him before it was launched out of his hands. Purpled looked up, seeing the familiar group of four with an extra person, Niki. Bad and George were holding bows with poison pots while Dream had an axe and Sapnap an enchanted sword. Niki came over already helping him up and hugging him. ”Are you okay?” She asked, looking him over besides the scratches and a few bruises he seemed fine. He nodded, he wasn't in pain nor did he feel sick. ”Good,” she replied. The two moved back towards the exit of the room and hurried from the little battle. 

Niki and Purpled walked to his ufo, going up the elevator. Purpled never felt this tired before. Once he sat onto the bed he was already asleep. Niki sat down next to DogChamp, petting the dog waiting for the others to return. When they did they made sure to quietly, having received a message from Niki abou Purpled sleeping. 

Dream sat next to Purpled, the teen had been stirring in his sleep already. ”Weŕe gonna be okay Purp.” The boy nodded softly. They were gonna be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from: aesthetic_daine, Purpled gets injured with Tommy and Tubbo helping him.

Tubbo and him walked for an hour, just taking their time. Tubbo decided that they both needed a break. Bringing a bag full of supplies such as gapples, healing potions, bread and bandages. They made small talk but otherwise were silence. Tubbo stopped, ‟Tommy. Did you hear that?‟ They asked, looking up at the blond. Tommy shook his head in return. ‟What. Like a sheep or something?‟ Tommy questioned, confused but rationalized that Tubbo had better hearing. ‟No no, it was like a whimper. I think someone or something is hurt.‟ He said, looking around for the source of sound. ‟Look! There's a mine, maybe someone fell and got stuck down there?‟ Tubbo pulled Tommy's arm towards it. Already rushing in with a torch Tommy had nothing to do but follow along. 

‟Tubbo look, there's a bag.‟ The taller blond pointed out, the items inside of the old leather pouch looked crushed, they could see glass and pink liquids sticking out. The duo kept walking, looking for lights or the person. Then it was Tommy's turn to hear something. The blond heard gravel fall and someone maybe with it. ‟Come on.‟ Tommy said, pulling his friend to where he had heard the sound. About fifteen blocks in front were muddled footsteps and torches. 

‟It-it might be Purpled. Nobody has seen him since like four days ago, man?‟ Tommy pointed out, scared it was Purpled. A whimper rang in the small-ish space. Ahead was a clear ravaine and the sound had come from the bottom of it. Tubbo and Tommy looked at eachother, nodding before putting water buckets down. ‟Purp?‟ Tubbo out, searching for the older. ‟Purpled man!‟ Tommy yelled before they got a slight response. They looked over around thirty blocks out was Purpled nursing his arm and trying to stay on the fallen gravel. 

‟Purpled!‟ The both yelled before rushing to the other boy. When they got closer they saw tears running down Purpled´s face, cleaning off a trail of coal and other dusts on his face. ‟Hi.‟ The oldest said, looking down with shame. ‟Purp are you okay?‟ Tubbo asked, rushing to get the needed items from his inventory. Purpled just shrugged, ‟I hurt my arm and the creepers are bad down here. Always doing a fucking sneak attack on me,‟ he muttered. Tubbo reached for his arm before looking up and asking if it was okay, Purpled nodded and Tubbo got to work. ‟Hey Tommy, can you give me the bandages?‟ Tubbo asked, snapping the blond out of silence. Tommy quickly nodded, giving the wrap to the others waiting hands. ‟Tommy can you keep his arm still? I need to wrap it and it needs to be stable, it can't shake at all.‟ Tubbo asked, but it seemed more like telling Tommy not asking. He was fine with it for now, their friend was injured right now. 

After they were done with helping Purpled they needed to get out. ‟We can message Dream ya´know. I was going to but my receiver broke when I fell.‟ Purpled said, looking as the two others faces lit up. ‟I'll do it.‟ Tommy said, pulling the device out and typed while Purpled and Tubbo sat together. They asked about random things, most people forgot because of Purpled being neutral how good of friends they all were. ‟Done, we just have to wait now.‟ Tommy said, joining the two on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far2late's prompt. Purpled always preferred to stay neutral. Sadly someone told Schlatt about his pvp skills and when Schlatt's involved nothing good happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! It's my birthday tomorrow so I'll probably try to cramp some updates tomorrow♡

Purpled always preferred to stay neutral with wars. Yes maybe he was good at pvp but that didn't matter, he didn't want to hurt his friends or others. Getting practice during bedwars where you had every chance to respawn was the main reason, on the Dream Smp you only had three. Three once they were gone, either you might be a ghost or just gone forever. 

When Purpled logged onto the server the mood was uncomforting, the others he had talked to said they hadn't felt it. It was just him, Schlatt, and Tubbo. Purpled heard a ping before Quackity came online along with Fundy. It was scary, all three of them online. Him and Quackity hadn't talked much, mostly just asking for some food or their friends had been in a voice call together. While Fundy and Purpled couldn't be counted as friends, they talked or did talk often before the wars and countries were the most important. And Schlatt never bothered talking to him so he didn't either. Nonetheless, Purpled was confused when the trio came up the elevator, two thirds were in netherite and the other in non but held a shining diamond blade sword. 

The three all came up, waiting for a second, they all shared a look before speaking. “Hey kid, Purpled. We need some help, but we'll discuss that later. Have you had dinner yet kid?“ Fundy talked in a sickly sweet voice, the words coming from the foxes mouth were weird. Why did they need to talk, it couldn't be about war, most knew he was neutral. Purpled just nodded, saying he had already eaten. “Alright, well then. We heard from somewhere you're pretty good at fighting. L´manbergs has been having a hard time recruiting people recently and… We know you wanna be this little neutral person or what you call it ´being Switzerland`.“ Schlatt said, steel eyes looking into his own. “I'm not gonna do that, I am neutral.“ The others glared. “Fine. But you have one last chance. I'll give some motivation; Tubbo isn't having a good time, and wouldn't you want him to be happy?“ Purpled thought about it, Tubbo really didn't want to be here and it would be deathly if Tubbo tried to be a spy. “I'll do it. But only if you don't hurt Tubbo.“ Purpled said at last. The olders all looked pleased, Purpled hoped that was a good thing. 

’

The trail of whispers and questions were spread around, none were true but some were believable. Rumors were about how Purpled had lied about being neutral to be closer to Pogtopia, or how Schlatt and Purpled were really close and the younger hadn't hesitated to join him. There was more but were too confusing. Tubbo was let go but only on condition Purpled were to take his place. Purpled felt anxious when he walked up to the sad familiar podium, Schlatt and his goons on either side. “I'd like to make an announcement.“ Schlatt said, leaving his side and heading to the microphone. “As you all know, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit were exiled from this country. Their friend Tubbo, we so graciously let stay under the condition that he would be my secretary of state. Now, we found a better one to replace him. Everyone say hello to Purpled here, he's gonna be filling in for Tubbo. Permanently.“ Schlatt spoke, grabbing Purpled´s hand and pulling him to the mic. The younger just stared and gulped. 

He figured people like Dream or Ponk would be there but no, nobody he really was close with was there. There in the crowd were Niki, Punz, Awesamdude, Bad Boy Halo, Eret and Skeppy were there. People he barely had ever talked to, were making lies about what actually happened. He didn't like Schlatt, he was neutral or was trying to be. Maybe, the Dream team was late, he thought for a glimmer of hope. The meeting was almost over and no signs of hope. Purpled felt hurt, yes, but maybe they were busy or they hadn’t gotten an alert? It was probably true but it still hurt him, he was just a boy wanting to go back to his base and sleep. 

He wished when Schlatt took him to his base he hadn’t left Sam to watch him. The fellow builder hadn’t left the front entrance to his water elevator for anything besides to kill a phantom but that was it. The whole time Purpled had tried messaging Tommy or Tubbo, only getting a response from Tommy saying to “fuck off” and Tubbo had left him on read. Purpled felt tired, the middle of the night coming sooner than he expected. The boy got up, grabbing a book and some water and sat back on his bed. Said bed looked out over a small window. The stars lighting the sky up. Making weird shapes. Purpled sighed, the seventeen year old sat still, every once in a while he turned a page of the book or took a sip of water. 

When he finished the book the sun was slowly rising and the stars fading from view. When he looked up he saw a familiar buzzing animal. The bee looked ready to do whatever in their whims. Other bees came out as the day went on, it seemed almost peaceful until Sam had come up the elevator, saying how he’d be excurting him to Schlatt. The creeper hybrid brought him down, walking him across the land. When they arrived at the place they’d met Schlatt as he let him go Sam didn’t let a word of goodbye even slip out of his mouth. The younger boy watched as the tall man walked away, already going and saying his hellos to the passers. He snapped out of the gaze by Schlatt grabbing him and bringing the dirty brown haired boy up to the white house. 

The ram hybrid watched carefully, Schlatt basically daring him to do anything other than breath and walk. The two walked past maybe two people before they arrived, the building seemed never so unwelcoming. Purpled and Schlatt were met at the top with the sight of Fundy and Quackity. Fundy nodding off into sleep while standing and Quackity holding a coffee and a bagel, while the two seemed not to notice the other pair they talked quietly. Fundy finally looked up from his feet and the ground, he quickly elbowed Quackity pointing to the pair before hopping down from the building. The four quickly moved, Purpled being morley dragged by Schlatt. Purpled, struggling to catch up, was confused. Where were they taking him? The three seemed not likely to tell him, he hoped he’d get a hint at least. 

The group continued walking, ending up in a forest when they finally stopped. Middle of a spruce forest. The other three didn’t seem like they knew this place well but he figured they did, by the way they all knew the path without talking or stopping. Schlatt finally spoke up, “well kid, I know you're quite unpopular on the server.” Schlatt chuckled at that, continuing on. “We know your friends or atleast know the Dream Team fairly well, and well. We don’t exactly like that, so we’re gonna be keeping you far far away from him and his little friends.” He said, standing taller, broadening his shoulders. The ram hybrid was already a tall height, the horns seemingly adding an inch or two to his height. Purpled could tell why so many were intimidated, the three were already impressive. Quackity with his swords, Fundy with his traps and Schlatt with fists. Ya’ gotta admit, the three were scary. Purpled, yes he may have been good at bed wars, but… this was a 3v1 against people who all skilled in different areas. “Can we go already?” Purpled murmured, looking at the ground and fidgeting with his sleeves. Schlatt nodded and grabbed his arm roughly, the man pulling him into an abandoned village. The horned male guided them into a house. He pulled a trap door up, lifting dust into the air with every movement. The dust being too much for Purpled's lungs, especially his subtle asthma, throwing him into a coughing fit. Struggling to breathe while the adults rolled their eyes and looked away. They all seemed used to it. Fundy seemed done with his coughing and shoved him down the ladder that led down to a pit. A black empty pit with no lights. A perfect room if you didn't want someone go be found in. "You stay in here, we'll know if you don't." And with that Schlatt broke the ladder and locked the trap door, bolting it shut. 

A month passed, Fundy came down and visited once a week to make sure he hadn't escaped. 

*With Tommy and Tubbo*

"Hey Tommy, do you missed Purpled?" Tubbo asked, looking at the supplies they had mined earlier. "No." Tommy said, straight face on. The blond continued on, "he didn't even tell anyone he was leaving. Not even us, he betrayed us Tubbo." Tommy said, getting up and brushing his pants off. "Tommy, he messaged us a month ago don't you remember that?" Tubbo asked, extending a hand out so Tommy could pull him up. "Yeah, bet he only wanted info on what we were doing. You know he's working with Schlatt right, the fucking traitor." Tommy replied, helping his friend up, the height difference showing. "Tommy, nobodies seen Purpled with him. Nobody even saw him for at least a month, Sam told me." Tubbo said, itching for his friend to get it. "Tommy, Purpled doesn't owe us anything. When was the last time we talked to him?" Tubbo asked. It would've been around two or maybe even three months. Tommy got a look on his face. He finally got it. Purpled hadn't done anything, always trying to be neutral. He wouldn't have wasted his time trying to convince Tubbo and Tommy to hang out with him in his UFO or go with him to go get supplies. If he had, why? Purpled hadn't been known for his patience. Never trying to purposely be in anyone's way. He'd always just want people happy. 

An innocent man, stuck with someone who most likely treated him like shit. 


	9. A/N NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: basically summing it up: thank you for 4k reads, but I might be moving onto writing more just mcyt oneshots or books that aren't just Purpled centric. There will be a notice if/when I do this, I apologize. OBVIOUSLY I AM STILL KEEPING CREDITS TO MY ONESHOTS FROM THIS BOOK

Uhm, hello! I want to start off of saying thank you so much for 4k reads, I honestly only thought I'd get like four. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos, your all amazing. 

I am thinking of moving my Purpled oneshots onto another book with more other mcyt oneshots with more content. I'm sorry, I just feel kinda trapped between only writing Purpled centric when I'd much rather do other things. If I do this, I will update you all on it, again from chapter notes: I still will be keeping writing credits for this book. 

Have a wonderful day, again thank you all for 4k reads! ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discontinuation

I’ve thought about it, I’m discontinuing it. I’ll still work on Dream SMP oneshots, I’ll have an actual book for it. I’m sorry, I just need to let you all know before I just randomly stop updating. All of these oneshots will stay in here until I move them to the other book. I just want to thank you all for how much you were supportive to me, I really thank you all.


End file.
